


Open Communication

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eric和Jeff从未向队友保密他们的关系。





	Open Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193175) by [asebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asebi/pseuds/asebi), [ologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ologist/pseuds/ologist). 



> 前不久作者姑娘终于回我翻译授权了，这篇比较短，而且加班终于告一段落，这两天翻了算是Eric参加全明星的贺文。他前一次参加全明星的时候fantasy draft萌到飞起啊~这次大概可以算带娃萌到飞起（？）  
> 我喜欢这篇文的日常温馨，更喜欢这里的飓风众XD

Jeff在更衣室绑上护腿，准备开始练习，同时脸上是止不住的笑容。他偷偷瞥了眼坐在他旁边的Eric，他知道他不是一个人。也许Eric比Jeff更懂得克制，但是对任何了解他的人而言，他的笑容显而易见。这不仅仅体现在他嘴角眉梢勾出的弧度里；还体现在他放松的身体姿态中。Jeff看着他时，他们的手肘贴在一起，有片刻他们的目光交缠。Jeff满脸通红地看向其他地方，咬着下嘴唇不让自己笑出来。他从余光中瞥到Eric也是同样的表情。

他正拿起鞋带系紧时，有个身影停在了他的面前。他抬起头，看到是Chad LaRose。“你们两个慢吞吞的家伙什么时候才能准备好？”

“快了，快了。”Jeff还来不及开口Eric就开口了。“有点耐心。”

“我就那么一说，所有人都在等你们了。有事情让你们分心了？”

Jeff环顾四周，这是彻头彻尾的谎话，因为几乎没有人完全穿好了衣服，但他们落后于平均进度。他打了个结，坐直身体伸手拿护肩。

“嗯，”Eric说，“是好的方面的。”

“我就知道！”Rosey高兴地说。他转身面向房间里的其他队友：“我刚刚不是就说了有事情让他分心？”

Eric对上Jeff的视线，挑眉征求他的同意。他们之前讨论过这件事。在Rosey转回来面向Eric之前Jeff只来得及微微点头。

“别卖关子了。”他催促到。“你打不打算告诉我们？到底是什么？”

Eric叹了口气，装出不情愿的样子。“只是这个家伙而已。”他说着，顺势伸手搂着Jeff的肩膀。

整个房间都静了下来，所有人都看向Jeff——好吧，看向他和Eric，尽管他有心理准备，但此刻还是感到一阵焦虑，绷紧了身体。Eric的手指紧紧抓着他的肩膀，越来越用力。Jeff双手抓紧了大腿。

“就是菜鸟让你最近心情这么好。”Rosey直接地说。

Jeff几乎不能呼吸。他觉得脸红得像烧起来了，他觉得自己快发心脏病了，还想吐。

“没错。”Eric理所当然地说，“你也可以说我们一直在帮对方得分*。”（译注：原文为You might say we’ve been helping each other score.此处双关，score除了有得分的意思，还有上床的意思。）

天啊。Jeff呻吟了一声，低下头。这太糟了。他不能再忍受被人围观了。

更衣室爆发出一阵笑声。Jeff条件反射地又抬起头，快速环顾房间。没人看起来像是生气的样子，尽管有些人显得迷惑不解。Jeff长长地舒了口气，他感到Eric也终于松开了抓紧他肩膀的手。困惑没关系。比起厌恶或是恶心要好，并不是说他觉得队友会有这样的反应，但他清楚地意识到有这种可能性。

“好了，小情侣，分开会，”Suttsy说，从Eric的另一侧推他，“我们可没空让你们眉来眼去一整天。”

让Jeff失望的是，Eric确实把搭在Jeff肩上的手收了回去。他的指尖轻轻抚摸过Jeff的背部，然后就彻底失去了接触，Eric开始穿运动衫。Jeff一言不发地继续绑护肘，依然觉得满脸通红，沉浸在各种情绪中。

在他们走上冰场前Eric叫住了他。“嘿，”他说，尽管隔了两层衣服，但他放在Jeff腰间的大手依然让人觉得温暖。“你还好吗？”

Jeff喘了口气，点点头。“我很好。只是。你知道的。”他比了个手势，指目前的整个情况。“我们可以晚点再谈。”

Eric没有看周围是否有人旁观，他笑着很快地亲了Jeff的嘴唇，然后放开他，他们和其他队员一起走出球员通道。

*

在对阵飞人的惨败后Jeff跟着Eric一起回家。通常他至少先回Justin Perters家一次，就算只是待几小时，这样他不显得那么忘恩负义，但今晚不行。Petey离开前停下看了看他，他只是摇了摇头。Petey点头，挑眉看着Jeff，但离开前并没有说什么。

Jeff重重地倒在Eric旁边自己的更衣柜，等Eric换好衣服而不打扰他。今晚的更衣室安静得可以听到针落地的声音，所有人心情都很差。他现在庆幸他们已经跟队友出柜，尽管当时场面尴尬，但现在Jeff等Eric一起走就不奇怪了。他只是……现在非常需要Eric。

Eric没有提出异议，只是在准备离开时朝他点头示意一起走。开车回Eric家的路上两人都没说话，Jeff不知道Eric在想什么——他是否把失利归结在自己身上。有时候很难分辨。

Eric把车停在车道，熄火之后并没有马上下车，只是坐在那，所以Jeff也没动。

“你还好吗？”过了会Eric问。

Jeff点头。“嗯，”他说，“你呢？”

Eric耸肩。“可以更好。”至少不是否定的回答，于是Jeff点点头。他能理解。Jeff只是想忘记这场比赛。他不想纠结在他犯的防守错误上。他想好好睡一觉，明天再思考这件事。他很确定Eric也有同样的想法。Jeff把手伸向中央控制台，握住Eric的手。

他们进屋，Jeff需要一点时间喘口气。走进Eric的房子就让人觉得安慰，这一点几乎显得奇怪。只是几乎。他们在一起还不到一个月，但是Jeff已经觉得这里比Petey的房子更有家的感觉。

“我喜欢你的房子。”晚些时候他们都躺在床上时Jeff低声说。

“是吗？”Eric说，他温热的呼吸打在Jeff脖子后面让他发痒。

“嗯，”Jeff说，“这房子一个人住大得离谱，但是却有家的感觉。”

Eric轻笑起来，把他抱得更紧了，就在Jeff渐渐进入梦乡时，他仿佛听到Eric说了什么，但他不记得这是现实还是梦境。

*

第二天早餐时Eric异常安静——不是难过或者生气的安静——只是若有所思的样子。

Jeff听到Eric放下叉子时抬起了头。Eric正看着他，目光极其专注。“你考虑过我昨晚问你的事了吗？”他问。

Jeff皱眉。他很确定他不记得Eric有问过他什么。“没有？”他说。

Jeff本以为Eric会懊恼地叹气之类的，但Eric只是笑笑。“我就猜你当时睡着了，尽管你回答得好像醒着的样子。”

Jeff隐约记得嘟囔了几句关于Eric的大房子的话，但是当时感觉更像是梦境而非现实。

“我问你要不要搬来和我一起住。”Eric说。“决定权在你。你好好考虑一下。”

Jeff眨了眨眼。也许那并不是梦。Eric已经起身收拾盘子，没有朝Jeff看。

Jeff的本能反应是大喊“当然！”，因为他非常希望这能成为现实。但是他知道Eric希望他认真思考这件事，知道他确实 _应该_ 慎重地考虑再给出回答。他们才在一起一个月，无论所有一切看起来多完美，他都不应该匆忙下结论。

*

出人意料的是，最终Jeff和Petey讨论了这件事。尽管他们从蒙特利尔的客场之旅回来后Jeff有点想再次跟着Eric回家，但是他没这么做。他和Petey一起回了家。

Petey看到Jeff时大笑起来。“不和Staalsy回家了？”他问，眼神明察秋毫。Jeff脸红了。

“也许我想跟室友待一起。”Jeff说，依然红着脸。Petey挑眉，好吧，Jeff知道他听起来没什么说服力。

“发生了什么事？”Petey问，“你为什么不去那？我知道反正你大部分时间都待在那。”

Jeff思考他该怎么回答。“你没有……我该怎么说……生气吗？”

Petey只是耸耸肩。“没什么可生气的。只要你开心就好。我是说，我能理解。Eric是个很酷的队长。”

Jeff点头。“他问我是不是想搬去和他一起住。”Jeff说。然后他尴尬地笑了两声，想假装成笑话，但是Petey认真地朝他点头。

“你想搬去吗？”他问，Jeff咬住嘴唇。他想， _哦_ ，他太想了。但是直接说出来感觉太不客气了，尤其是Jeff当初搬来的时候Petey还特意确保他在这住得惯。

Petey看到Jeff犹豫的表情又大笑起来，他大力拍了他的肩膀。“搬家需要帮忙吗？”

*  
Jeff打算搬去Eric家的消息不知怎么的就传了出去，意料之中的，队友开他们玩笑也变本加厉。

“你们进展还真快，对吧，Staalsy？”训练后Rosey在更衣室里大声说，大家都哄笑起来。

“最好把戒指准备好，嗯？”有人补充说，接着又是各种偷笑。Jeff瞥向Eric，后者翻了个白眼，队友的表现让他直摇头，但是他对Jeff微笑，Jeff觉得自己回以笑容时脸红了。

“你们什么时候搬家？”Gleason问，从他的更衣柜看着他们。

“我们打算周一搬，”Eric说，“应该几个小时就能搞定了。”

Gleason点头。之后聊天话题从Jeff的搬家打算转为大家的感恩节计划。

*

出现在Petey家来“帮”Jeff搬家的人远超过他们需要的人手。Jeff的家居物品不多，所以更显得人手多到夸张。事实上，他只有一张床，而他、Petey和Eric就能搬了。说实话，Jeff甚至不知道为什么要把床搬过去，唯一的原因就是这是Jeff仅有的家具，但是Petey坚持。

“我们把床放哪？”Rosey问。至今为止，他对搬家的贡献只有喝Eric的啤酒和对别人发号施令。实际上，大部分来的人都是这样，而且看起来Eric早有准备，冰箱里塞满了够所有人喝的啤酒。他还拿出了烧烤架，但是Jeff很肯定他们没有任何可以用来烤的东西——至少今天早晨他看的时候没有。

Eric让Gleas——他真的有在帮忙——和Petey把床搬到一间客房里，于是他们把Jeff其他的东西都往床上扔。直到他们快干完了，Jeff才发现他所有的东西都被搁那了，但是反正衣服和书本也不重，晚点他们可以自己把它们搬到主卧。

在大家来帮忙之后，不让他们吃饱就让他们回家似乎不太妥当。Jeff想要点匹萨之类的快餐，因为他不知道短时间内还能从哪里搞到那么多食物，但在他实践之前，Cam和Colesy带着一盘盘的肉和蔬菜出现了，大伙开始争先恐后地占领烧烤架。  
有人打开了电视，有些人站着边喝啤酒边说笑。不久Jeff就看到到处都是空的啤酒瓶和塑料杯——一定是有人从哪扒出来的。他拿来垃圾袋的时候遇到了Cam。

“当个称职的主人，嗯？”他说，下巴一抬示意Jeff手里的垃圾袋，Jeff脸红了，因为，没错，这一次他不是客人。这个认知让他感到一阵激动。Jeff确实有点想……做点什么……收拾屋子或是做饭或是……当个称职的主人。不过Jeff也没什么可做的。大伙都能自给自足，也会毫不迟疑地翻找Eric的橱柜或是冰箱。

然而，夜深时，大家纷纷回家，他们拍着Jeff的肩感谢他和Eric提供这一切。这让他感到温暖和无比快乐。当最后一个人终于离开时，Eric搂过他，Jeff依偎着Eric。

“进行得很顺利。”Eric说。

“没错。”Jeff表示赞同。他笑着抬头看Eric。Eric也对他微笑，很快地亲了他一下，然后发出呻吟。

“现在我们要收拾干净。”对了，Jeff不怎么喜欢招待客人的这一部分。但是这也完全不能影响他此刻的愉悦心情。

*

在同居之后，Jeff觉得他们的关系以火箭般的速度发展着。最初Jeff还有些提心吊胆。因为他们待在一起的时间太多了，他担心会造成某些矛盾。他们会因为愚蠢的原因吵架，或是厌倦了对方，或者Jeff有某个Eric不能忍受的习惯，然后他们会意识到这是个坏主意。

然而这些担心都没有发生。尽管他们会为琐事吵架，Jeff总忘了给水壶装水，Eric讨厌用性能完美的洗碗机，有时Jeff觉得如果他再不独处几个小时他就会尖叫了，但是Jeff从未如此确定他们的关系。他感受到前男友没能带给他的安心自在。没多久，这里就感觉像家一样。

剩下的赛季快得让Jeff吃惊，在他还没意识到时他们就要打最后一场比赛了。他们输掉了比赛，离季后赛席位仅差2分。在清理完更衣室之后，Jeff回万锦市，Eric回桑德湾。回到父母家的新鲜感在不到两星期后就消失殆尽，每晚的电话粥和视频聊天都不足以弥补Eric不在身边的空缺。

“你就像个害相思病的笨蛋。”Ben毫不客气地吐槽，还嘲笑他，因为Jeff花了整整20分钟抱怨见不到Eric。

Jeff眯起眼瞪他。“不是这样的。”

不同于Jeff，Ben熟练地掌握了挑起一侧眉毛的技巧，还配上了一本正经的表情。

Jeff一脸懊恼。“滚。我当然想他，我爱他。”他觉得皮肤烫得要烧起来了，但他还是战术性地没把视线从Ben的脸上移开。

这让Ben停了下来。“你这次是认真的？我不是想提言情剧的套路，但是你觉得他就是……”Ben没有把话说完，但他不用说也能从他的口型看出他想说的词是“真命天子”，总之Jeff能听出这个意思。

一开始他不置可否，但随后他下定决心坦白。“没错，我是这么想的。”

Ben若有所思地点点头。“好吧，那么，你还在这里干什么？”面对Jeff不解的表情他很快补充说，“显然你离开了他过得一团糟。你们为什么不一起过夏天呢？”

“我很久没见你们了！”他习惯性地反驳。

“别。看你两个星期就够了，我已经看够你了。”Ben消遣他。“而且我又没说一定是你去见他。他可以来看我们。”

想到Eric见他的家人让Jeff脸色发白，因为他们一定、绝对会试图吓走Eric。然而另一个选择是和Staal一家待在一起，这又是另一种意义上的可怕。之前他在赛季里见过Marc和Jordy，和Marc一起比全明星赛很有趣，但他很肯定如果他们相处得再久一点，他们会把他生吞活剥了。“我会考虑的。”他对Ben说。

当他和Eric视频提起这个建议时，Eric显得很高兴，立刻答应了，还透露说他的弟弟本来就已经打算把他打包寄给Jeff了。几天后他就到了Jeff家，背着背包，脸上带着腼腆的笑容向Jeff的家人自我介绍，仿佛他们不知道他是谁一样。

在那之后Jeff的家人很快就不再把Eric看做带坏他们家乖宝贝的人了，而是把他当成最受宠的儿子。有一天晚餐后Eric和Jeff的父亲在洗碗，Jeff的母亲把他拉到一边。“他是丈夫的理想人选。”她赞许地对他说。

Jeff羞红了脸，笑出酒窝。“我知道。”他说。

“好了，”她说，“你现在是大人了，我不能告诉你该做什么了。”

“但你还是会说的。”Jeff嘀咕。但是母亲严厉的眼神让他闭了嘴，只能示意她继续说。

“但是别让感情压过理智，”她告诫他，“你考虑过如果消息传出去会给你的职业生涯造成什么后果吗？也许你应该考虑让所有知道内情的人都签一份保密协议。”

“天，妈，放轻松。我们不会让队友签保密协议的，这太过了。”

他的母亲抿紧嘴唇。“好吧，亲爱的。”

“在目前的情况下，我们只想尽可能像普通情侣一样。”Jeff解释说，尽管他不同意母亲的观点，但是他能理解她的出发点。

她长长地叹了口气。“好吧，宝贝。只要你们都开心就好。”

“非常开心。”Jeff保证。

“行了，行了。”她咯咯地笑。“我就是担心这一点。记得在有任何大动作之前先签婚前协议。”

他扭过身体躲开了母亲企图揉他头发的手，因为母亲的玩笑尴尬不已。“妈！”

“好了，好了，我说完了。”她模仿把嘴唇拉上拉链的动作。

*

在NHL颁奖之后他们去桑德湾和Eric的家人相处一阵，同时和体能师一起训练。Eric的母亲很喜欢Jeff，就像Jeff的母亲喜欢Eric那样，而且她不停暗示所有儿子，他们应该马上结婚，她太想抱孙子了。随着夏天过去，她的暗示也愈发露骨。“我和Matthews神父聊过了，他很乐意主持同性婚礼。”有一晚她端土豆给Jeff时说。

“妈。”Eric低声抗议，耳朵尖都红了。

Jeff笑了笑。“那得Eric先求婚，”他开玩笑说，随后看了Eric一眼。

“哦哦哦哦，”Jordy起哄，Marc模仿敲婚礼钟声，Jared用手肘推搡Eric，而Eric本人则是尴尬地微笑。

“最好开始准备起来了，儿子。”Eric的父亲生硬地说。

Jeff尴尬得几乎坐不住，但同时又感到高兴，因为Eric并没有马上否定。

“我都不知道你想要我求婚。”他终于开口，但是大家都看穿了他的故作镇定。

“沟通很重要。”Jared提出睿智的忠告，难过地摇摇头。

“你还好意思说，”Marc很快揭穿他，“这两个月你无可救药地喜欢Nat却一个字都不敢说。”

“滚，我才没有。”Jared眯起眼，用叉子叉起一颗豆子。

“注意用词！”他们的母亲训斥，“在家里吃饭就不能文明点吗？”

“对不起，妈妈。”两人异口同声地说。Eric在餐桌下把手放在Jeff的膝盖上。

之后的日子里同样的话题又被提起几次，甚至发展到了这不是会不会结婚的问题，而是什么时候结婚的问题。然而Eric还是没有求婚，Jeff知道Eric想当开口求婚的那个，所以他也没有求婚，等训练营开始时，他觉得可能还要再等几年。这样他也没有意见。无论如何，他们都会在一起。

*

在他们一周年纪念日当天，Jeff睡过头，不得不匆匆忙忙梳洗才能准时出门。他下楼时看到Eric坐在厨房工作台抖腿喝咖啡。

“你没叫我起床。”Jeff怪他，顺便偷喝了一口咖啡。

Eric吓了一跳，抬头看了眼时间。“该死，抱歉，”他说，“我起早了，想让你多睡会的。周年快乐，宝贝。”

Jeff的恼火情绪立刻平息了。他凑近吻了Eric。“周年快乐。你打算送我什么？”他逗他。

“到晚餐的时候你就知道了，”Eric笑着说，“好了，我们该出门了。”

去冰场的路上，Eric一言不发又心不在焉，直到他们上了冰面他才镇定下来。Jeff提醒自己晚些时候要问他原因，然后就转换成训练模式。他们今天训练的重点是滑冰，Maurice似乎趁着封闭训练的机会对他们格外严厉。

等Maurice让他们滑放松圈的时候Jeff已经精疲力尽了，于是他比平时滑得更慢。Eric超过了他，还对他说了什么，但Jeff并没听清，随后Eric转向他倒着滑。“赌你追不上我。”他大声说，已经领先了不少。

Jeff加速去追Eric。大约半圈后他追上了Eric，抓住他的运动衫大笑。“抓到你了。”

Eric试图挣脱，却绊倒了，单膝跪在Jeff面前。过了一会，Eric显然不打算站起来，于是Jeff伸手想拉他起来。Eric抓住他的手，紧紧握在手中，直视Jeff。

Jeff感觉心脏跳到了嗓子眼。

Eric深呼吸。“Jeff，我每天都更爱你一点。你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“老套！”Cam从他们身边滑过时大喊，打断他们的亲密时刻。

“快点，Skinny，回答他。”Jay Harrison说，滑到他们身边突然停下，溅得他们一身冰渣。“别让他痛苦地等着了。”

“告诉他想都别想！”Suttsy在冰场另一头大叫。

Eric转头看向所有人。“你们可以他妈的闭嘴一次吗？”他等到他们都停止了抱怨才转向Jeff。“你愿意吗？”

“愿意！”Jeff毫不迟疑地答应了。他把Eric拉起来，投入他的怀里。“不过你可以选择更好的时机。”他在Eric耳边说。

Eric的喜悦溢于言表。他把Jeff抱离地面。“抱歉，我等不及了。”

Jeff现在非常想亲Eric，但是队友们又是吹口哨又是猫叫，吵个不停。知道全队都在看着他们再这么做感觉很奇怪，于是他忍住了，只是后退一步，对Eric笑得格外灿烂。

“恭喜了，两位，”Tim说，同时抱住他们两个，把他们的头盔撞在一起。他举起一根手指做出抹眼泪的样子。“他们这么快就长大了。”他流下了欣慰的泪水。

*

12月初Jeff得了脑震荡，这是他感觉最糟糕的日子。他没法看电视或是在iPad上打游戏，要不然就会头痛，任何肢体活动都让他气喘不已，还得拼命努力不要吐出来。他最多看20分钟书字母就开始变得模糊。

最糟糕的是，这种日子很无聊。Jeff坐在家里盯着天花板发呆，偶尔去预约看医生，与此同时Eric能一直去训练、比赛，笑容满面地回家。

Jeff开始抱怨。他觉得自己叽叽歪歪很可悲，但是他一张嘴，牢骚就自然而然地说出来了。他结结巴巴的话语从道歉变为拙劣的辩解，他知道这只会雪上加霜，但是这也未能动摇Eric的信念。

一天下午，Jeff说不想要水，就算要他也能自己去拿，为此莫名其妙地大闹一场，之后Eric只是在沙发上坐在他身边，伸手去搂他。Jeff退开，Eric叹了口气，把手缩了回来。“我知道你现在觉得沮丧和愤怒。但是亲爱的，我只是想帮忙。”

“我知道，”Jeff苦恼地嘟囔。他们安静地坐了一会，然后Jeff转向Eric，靠在他身上，轻推他调整位置，直到Jeff在他怀里找到舒服的姿势。他把头靠在Eric的胸口，深深地叹了口气。“我爱你。对不起。”

Eric吻了他的脖子后侧表示理解，把他抱得更紧了。“我也爱你。好了，Jeff，我们聊点别的事吧，不要钻牛角尖了。”

“我没问题。你想聊什么？”

“不知道，”Eric说，“我们的婚礼？你选好西装了吗？”

Jeff带着责怪意味地重重捶了他胸口。他离开Eric胸口，面对Eric的贼笑他摇摇头。“你真是个混蛋。”

他们开始聊其他话题，但这个建议在Jeff心里留下了种子，一星期后他收到了一家本地新闻通讯社寄来的快递。Eric到家时，Jeff把杂志铺满了整张桌子，还咬着笔的一头。

“这些是什么？”Eric问。

Jeff拿起他正在看的杂志翻过来给Eric看。“你觉得在湖上结婚怎么样？”

Eric皱眉。“在湖上的意思是在湖边还是像照片里那样在湖面上？夏天湖水不会结冰。”

Jeff点头。“是的，我知道。但是在全明星赛休赛期是结冰的。”

“那只剩一个月了。”Eric谨慎地指出。

通常来说，一个月远远不足以操办婚礼，但是Jeff非常确信他们的财富能办成一些很困难的事。“我现在无所事事。我们的母亲也说她们会帮忙的。”

Eric朝他眨了眨眼睛，愣在原地。“你做了不少功课。”他说。

Jeff低下头，腼腆地默默脖子后面。“我也许过于投入了。我本来打算给每个人打电话，看看他们是不是有空，但是我又觉得我也许应该先问问你的想法。”他满怀期待地看着Eric。

Eric皱着眉，但又隐约带着好笑的表情。“好吧，今年我不会入选全明星阵容，我觉得Marc或者Jordy也不会，所以如果你想办就办吧。”

Jeff花了比他希望的更长的时间才恢复，但是等他在休赛期前一个星期重返冰场时，一切都计划好了，该订的也都订了，万事俱备。回到和队友朝夕相处的日子，Jeff烦恼是不是应该邀请他们，但是Eric指出他们已经把最终人数给了酒席承办方，而且就算他们现在请了队友，也会感觉很尴尬，像是最后凑数的。

婚礼圆满举行，等他们回到雷利，Jeff做的第一件事就是把一张母亲拍的照片镶上相框，照片里他和Eric站在结冰的覆盖着白雪的湖面，穿着西装，手臂搭在对方肩头，脸上笑容灿烂。Eric把照片挂在起居室的墙上，因为要过好几个月才能拿到正式结婚照。

第二天回到冰球馆，Jeff迫不及待地想要分享这个消息，他觉得他不马上说的话就要忍不住了。Suttsy向队友炫耀他安排了一次去巴哈马的旅行，“酒精、沙滩和美女，”他笑着说，“最、佳、休、假。”Jeff觉得这是提起婚礼的机会，立马抓住了它。

“我们的假期更棒。”Jeff插话。

“哦？说说看。”

显然Jeff不是唯一一个忍不住宣布这则新闻的人，他还来不及开口Eric就抢先说了。“我们结婚了。湖上婚礼。非常浪漫。”他对Jeff露出了充满宠溺的笑容，他很少在人前流露出这样的表情。Jeff觉得自己脸红了，低头看着手笑。

有几个人笑出声。“婚礼胜过沙滩，”Tim Gleason说，“抱歉，你输了。”

“还有 _美女_ 和 _酒精_ ，”Suttsy反驳，但是大家都无视他，开始聊各自的假期。

Jeff先是感到一股愤怒，随后又被失望盖了过去，他的笑容变成了眉头紧锁。他简直不敢相信他们已经开始聊其他话题，没有人想要聊他们的婚礼。甚至没有人祝贺他们。他看向Eric，想知道是不是只有他是这么想的，但是Eric也咬紧了牙关。Jeff拍拍他的膝盖。

Eric的表情柔和了下来。Jeff深呼吸了几次。没必要小题大做。他知道队友们也许不是故意要伤害他们。他们可能只是很吃惊，不知道应该如何反应。毕竟他们一直都说要在夏天举办婚礼。他们可能一直在等请帖。Jeff内疚地咬着嘴唇，再次思考他是不是应该一开始就想到要邀请他们。但是他和Eric决定只邀请家人。然而队友并不知情。也许他们应该告诉队友？

整个会议期间他都纠结在这件事上，视频回顾的时候也在胡思乱想，除非他被直接点名。他的脸颊肉都要被咬破了，直到听到Cam的笑声他才注意到他们已经解散了。

“你的丈夫心不在焉。”Cam对Eric说。

Jeff突然回过神来，他的脑海中瞬间闪过万千种想法。 _Eric的丈夫_ ，他愉快地想。他简直不敢相信他可以这么称呼自己了。以及Eric也是 _他的丈夫_ 。也许他应该改掉Eric在他手机联系人里的名字。显然“Eric Staal”现在太一本正经了。丈夫听起来不错。

*

赛季结束后，Jeff和Eric一起回桑德湾。第二个夏休不像第一个那样需要参加颁奖典礼，但是有一场婚礼要出席。如果Jeff算上自己的婚礼，这是他参加的第二场冰球运动员的婚礼。如果不算自己的，这是他参加的第一场。他本来一直以为他的第一次会是出席队友的婚礼——队里某个他所尊敬的年长球员——而不是队友的弟弟，尽管他和所提到的队友结婚了。

他不知道他出现在Jordy的婚礼上是否奇怪，虽然大部分人彼此都不认识。他们只告诉家人和队友他们结婚了。他敢说其他人都不知道。他看到James Neal几次朝他投来好奇的目光，他寻思着怎么解释他在这里的原因。

如果他说漏嘴他们结婚了，Eric会生气吗？他很肯定Eric不会，但他也很确定他并没准备好让 _所有人_ 知道。

Jeff觉得避开这种窘境的最佳解决方法就是尽可能地避开企鹅球员，并且希望他们彻底忘了见到他这件事。

然而Jeff晚些时候后悔了，婚礼进行到一半时Jordy接到个电话，随后周围所有企鹅的球员开始查看他们的手机。Jeff感到有人把手搭在他的肩上，他抬头看向Eric。他面无表情，Jeff无法判断他的心情。Eric低头看他，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后起身走向弟弟。

Jeff突然明白了——他能猜到是什么事——因为Eric曾经提起过。 _Jordy_ 也提过这件事。

会场突然变得安静起来，Jordy和其他企鹅球员不知去向。Eric最先出现，其他人也陆陆续续回来了，Eric坐回Jeff身边的座位。

“怎么样？”Jeff问。

Eric耸耸肩，但是Jeff能看出他正露出笑容。“看来Jordy要来雷利了。”

*

Jordy婚礼后没几天，Eric去纽约出席联盟的会议，Jeff飞回家，这样他就不用独自一个人留在桑德湾了。尽管他很喜欢Staal一家，但是他还不习惯一个人和他们相处。而且Eric不在家时如果有人看到他留在桑德湾就很难解释了。

他和兄弟姐妹待了一段时间，然后Eric去万锦市和他汇合。他看起来疲惫而沮丧，但是他看到Jeff时还是笑着拥抱他。

Jeff的父母比第一次更热情地欢迎Eric。尽管距离上一次Eric的拜访发生了很多事，但他们很快叙完旧，Eric在Jeff父母家找到合适的位置，帮忙洗碗，和他的兄弟姐妹开玩笑。他们在Jeff家待了两个星期，然后又回到桑德湾。

*

夏天余下的日子都笼罩在一种躁动不安的气氛中——也许是对于未来的不确定。这就像是久病不愈的感冒，挥之不去。Jeff没有多想，但是忍不住查看所有他能找到的消息。他怀疑每个冰球运动员都是这么做的。

他们取消了特拉弗斯城的锦标赛。在Jeff还没反应过来时，其他球员已经开始讨论在国外比赛了。

他接到Rick的电话，说他被安排去跳棋队*。（译注：Charlotte Checkers，和飓风属同一组织的AHL球队，其实我不知道官方中文名称叫啥……）

然后联盟停摆开始了。

*

结果就算Jeff想加入跳棋队他也 _不能_ ，保险方面出了点纠纷。他想能继续打球，他真心这么想，但是和Eric——现在加上Jordy——留在雷利也没那么糟。

事实上这个决定异常成功。Eric掌控并主导了局面。他为每个人安排上冰场的时间，给所有来雷利的人发短信。他帮助大家安排训练，并带领大家完成练习。

Eric笑说他是个差劲的教练，但是他依然让所有人结束训练后感觉良好——甚至是感到满足。

Jeff觉得他更爱Eric了。

这不是冰球比赛，但依然很棒。

*

非正式训练最方便的一点就是不受约束，而且享有完全的私密性。他们边训练边嬉笑打闹，大家都毫不留情地互相斗嘴。知道有人围观时，Jeff在Eric身边总显得拘谨，现在也放松下来。身边只有他们的队友而已。

一次训练结束后，Jeff开玩笑地把Eric撞到护板上，然后快速滑走，嘲笑他，引得Eric去追他。他没有全速滑，所以Eric很快就赶上他，把Jeff拉进怀里。

Jeff大笑，Eric也低头对他笑，有一瞬间Jeff想起了差不多一年前Eric的求婚。Jeff感到自己脸红了，他正想着把Eric拉近亲一下，有人不识时务地吹了口哨。

“怎么？又来一次求婚？”Wardo大笑着说，同时滑向他们，其他人也笑了起来。

他们开始齐声高唱，听起来非常像是“求婚！”

Eric低头专注地看着他，仿佛他真的打算再求一次婚，这时Jordy滑过来，大力拍了Eric的背。“Eric，最好别。这次他未必会答应。”

Eric不屑地哼了声，翻个白眼。“我们已经结婚了。他 _不能_ 不答应。”

“嘿！”Jeff忿忿不平地说，“我 _当然_ 可以拒绝！就冲这句话，你今晚睡沙发。”他从Eric身边滑开，还试图恶狠狠地瞪他。但没有奏效，因为他笑得太厉害了。

“Jeff，我觉得你和我妈待的时间太多了，”Eric笑着说，“你说话越来越像她了。”

Jordy大笑，但是他是唯一的一个。其他人看着他们，又看看彼此，显得一头雾水。过了会，Jordy停了下来，整个冰球馆异常安静。他看看Eric又看看其他人。“我记得你说过你们告诉所有人你们结婚了。”Jordy最终说到。

Jeff眨了眨眼，盯着队友看。“唔……我们是说了？”

“等等，”Cam说，他现在吃惊地睁大双眼盯着Eric和Jeff看。“你们是说你们两个 _真的合法地_ 结婚了？”

“所以这个同居、结婚的事不是玩笑？”Gleas问，也紧盯着两人。

 _玩笑_ 。

Jeff有一瞬间的惊慌失措，仿佛又体验了一遍他们第一次向队友出柜的感觉，只是这次更糟，因为显然当时大家都以为是个 _玩笑_ 。他下意识地朝Eric伸出手。Eric伸手搂着他，Jeff马上感到所有人的视线都落在他们的动作上。现在他明白为什么大家那么快就接受了。

“卧槽！”Cam说，“你们 _真的_ 结婚了！”

没有人开口说话。Jeff屏住了呼吸。如果现在大家知道这不是玩笑就不接受他们了呢？

“混蛋！”Cam大喊，听起来非常愤怒，Jeff缩了一下。他从没想到Cam会心怀恶意或横加批判他人，显然他想错了。

“为什么你们的婚礼没请我？”他质问，“我还以为我们是朋友！”

Jeff眨了眨眼。

“别推说邀请函寄丢了这种废话。我们每天都见面。”

Eric比Jeff更快回过神来。他笑着握紧Jeff手，然后说：“这个决定很匆忙，而且Jeff由于脑震荡不能比赛，所以我们希望人数尽可能少。”

Cam眯起眼看着Eric。“少来，”他说，“我不吃这一套。你们再来一次。我不能就这么错过我最好朋友的婚礼。你们得再结一次婚。”

“什么？”Eric说，紧张地瞥向Jeff。“不。我是说，不是我不愿意再跟Jeff结一次婚，只是……我们 _刚_ 结了婚。”

Jeff能理解他的想法。他们结婚还不到一年，而且婚礼难道不应是一辈子只有一次的大事吗？

Cam皱起眉头，但是妥协地叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。”不一会他又补充说，“但是对其他人我们能继续假装这个是玩笑吗？”

“什么鬼？”Eric说，同时Jeff也说“不能！”虽然他不想 _再一次_ 经历告诉队友的过程，但他也不想其他人假装这是个玩笑。

“我们为什么要这么做？”Eric问。

Cam不好意思地看着他们说：“这样我就不用告诉菜鸟我搞错了。”

“等等，”Eric说，“你一直——”

“——告诉大家这是个玩笑？”Cam接过他的话，“也许。”

Jeff和Eric都开始大笑时，Cam辩解说：“嘿！我不是唯一一个好吗。我很肯定我看到Gleas和Pat也把别人拉到一边这么告诉他们。”

Gleason轻笑几声，把手搭在Cam腰上。“Wardo，我想我们得老实承认错误。我们不能假装下去。大家迟早会知道的。”

*

“Cam，再说一遍我们是要去哪？”Eric第5次问。他抚平西装的翻领，满脸困惑地看向窗外。

“慈善晚宴，我告诉过你了。”Cam一副事不关己的样子打开了指示器。

Jeff挪向Eric，贴在他身边，斜视着窗外。显然他们不是开往市中心的方向，而任何有格调的酒店都在市中心。他对上Eric的视线，两人都皱起眉头。

“别担心，我们快到了。”坐在Jeff另一侧的Gleason拍拍他的膝盖。

Jeff挣脱他。“有点不对劲。”他低声对Eric说。

“Cam，所谓的慈善晚宴是在你家吗？”Eric直截了当地问。

在暮色中难以辨认方向，但听Eric说了之后，这看起来确实像是去Cam家的路。

“这不是慈善晚宴。”Jeff说出了他的想法。

“别担心，”坐在副驾驶的Pat大声说，“我保证不是坏事。”

Jeff忍不住担心起来。他们队友的保证可能是真情，可能是假意，这取决于当时的情况，而他还没弄明白现在算哪一种。他的脚不停摇摆拍打地板，Eric手覆在他的膝盖上让他安静下来。

不一会他们停了下来，不出所料，停在Cam家的车道。Jeff没能猜出到底发生了什么事，直到他和Eric被堆到装饰了圣诞彩灯的拱门下，Cam站在他们身后，大部分队友坐在他们面前的椅子上。

“亲爱的各位朋友，今天我们欢聚一堂，”Cam煞有介事地说，“庆祝Eric Staal和Jeff Skinner结为夫夫， _因为这两个混蛋第一次没请我们_ ！”

Eric发出大声的呻吟，而Jeff尴尬地把笑脸埋在Eric脖子边。

队友们激动地欢呼，而Cam继续他的说辞：“现在，我知道他们已经经历过了无聊的礼节，所以我就直接跳到接吻的部分了……这样我们就能确定这不是玩笑了。”

“死开。”Eric说，但是他笑得合不拢嘴。

大伙起哄。“快点，Staalsy，亲一个！”

Jeff的脸红得发烫，但满是止不住的笑意。“快点，Eric，亲我，”他说，抬起下巴做出邀请的姿态，“让他们见识一下你说话算话，嗯？”

Eric愉快地照做了。

Fin


End file.
